


Nothing

by LimabeanTM (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Ehhhhhhhhhhh, M/M, feel pain, this is how i feel about my bestfriend so i just wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LimabeanTM
Summary: I hate my bestfriend so I wrote it into a pain filled conversation of death between Kageyama and Hinata ok bYE





	

"Why have you distanced yourself from me?

Why are you growing closer to them and not me?

Why wont you tell me anything?

Why must I learn about you from a second hand account?

Why must I watch you laugh without me?

Why don't you laugh with me?

Why do you always have such a fake smile on your face?

Is it because I'm annoying?

Is it because their better?

Is it because you think I don't hear you?

Is it because you hate me?

Is it because our sense of humors have changed?

Is it because my smile was to real?"

"Because you're annoying.

Because they aren't you.

Because you never did listen, it was always about you and Him.

Because you've changed.

Because I can't smile genuinely anymore.

Yes because you only talked about him.

No.

You don't.

Maybe.

No.

You annoy me. It's always about him. He's the only thing we talk about. Without him our friendship is absolutely nothing.

Goodbye."

"What could I've done?"

"Nothing."

"What if I left him?"

"You would kill yourself...You love him to much"

"But I love you!"

"No, you only want me near you because I help you with him. The funny thing about Humans is if one thing is brought into the life without warning. They will grow old of it"

"Can I do something?"

"All you can do is breathe and walk"

"I can't without you"

"You'll learn"

"How?"

"With him"

 

 


End file.
